Mente en blanco
by pawa-bella96
Summary: Ella despierta un día con una mente sin recuerdos, se casara con un chico que ni siquiera recuerda y su corazón dice que no lo haga, ¿empezara pronto a recordar lo que un día paso? ¿Volverá a amar a Jacob o a Edward?... ¿volverá a ser su vida como antes?
1. Summary

_**Summary:**_

Ella despierta un día con una mente sin recuerdos, se casara con un chico que ni siquiera recuerda y su corazón dice que no lo haga, ¿empezara pronto a recordar lo que un día paso? ¿Volverá a amar a Jacob o a Edward?... ¿volverá a ser su vida como antes?...

Así es como comienza una nueva vida de su mente en blanco…


	2. ¿Que paso y en donde estoy?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es de mi autoría, prohibido la copia total o parcial de esta.

_**Bueno acá va el primer cap. de mi historia espero que les guste y si no igualmente háganmelo saber… **_

Capitulo: 1

¿Que paso y donde estoy?

Desperté en un cuarto muy iluminado y lujoso, sentí que tocaban la puerta, confundida me pare de aquella extraña cama, cuando abrí la puerta una señora muy amablemente me ofrecía el servicio de restaurante del hotel en el que me encontraba. Ella hablaba un idioma diferente al mío pero aun así logre comprender lo que me quería comunicar, yo respondí muy sutilmente que no, mientras la señora se alejaba, salí del cuarto me dirigí a una ventana que se encontraba en el final del pasillo mire el rededor, no lograba reconocer el lugar pero aun así sentí agrado al contemplar ese paisaje. Regrese al cuarto y me encontré con que había alguien más, que me dijo:

-hola….¿te encuentras bien?

-no….. Pero… quien eres tu y porque me encuentro aquí?-pregunte con un tono de voz un poco torpe y confusa.

-por dios como preguntas eso acaso te has pegado un golpe en la cabeza... No me recuerdas soy tu novio y vinimos a sao Paulo a fijar los últimos detalles de nuestra boda.

-no recuerdo nada ni siquiera se como me llamo.

-creo que no deberías seguir haciendo esas bromas tan de mal gusto…. La verdad es que en el fondo no me gustan. –dijo en tono gracioso

-creo que me daré una ducha para despejar mis pensamientos.-le interrumpí mientras trataba de parecer su "novia", y que lo anterior había sido un trastorno mental provocado por el síndrome pre-matrimonial, pero… ¿a quien se le ocurría eso? si escasamente tenia la apariencia de una chica de 17.

-claro, no se te olvide que a las 11 tenemos la cita con el jefe de logística, así que trata de no demorar-dijo serio y calmado

Asentí con la cabeza, para luego ingresar al gigantesco baño, me senté al lado del lavabo y comencé a llorar. No sabía lo que me sucedía, en medio de mi confusión me quedé pensando en lo simpático y amble era quién se suponía mi "novio". Reaccionó de forma pacifica a mis locas preguntas. De repente sentí que abrió la puerta, en ese momento me asusté y el me miro con cara de confusión, yo me limite a decirle:

-no me siento bien creo que lo que mencionaste del golpe es cierto, tengo mareo y ganas de vomitar…. No creo estar en condiciones para reunirme con el jefe de logística hoy- dije en un tono muy convincente.

-no se… hmm, sino se concreta eso hoy…. Existe la posibilidad de la suspensión de la boda, ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?- dijo decepcionado.

- debemos hablar, en lugar de cumplir esa cita, y te aseguró que es mucho más importante que eso, te lo explicaré si accedes a mi propuesta- necesitaba saber que pasaba, así que decidí desistir de la idea de llevarle la cuerda al desconocido.

-pero bella ¿Qué pasa? Hablamos de esto y tú parecías estar muy interesada en casarte conmigo…. ¿No estas enamorada de mí?

No entendí lo que me decía, me encontraba en un estado de shock, el cual no iba a superar hasta un buen rato. Lo único que logre receptar de todo lo que hablaba es que el me llamaba bella en un tono dulce, hasta que al final se exasperó y grito furioso:

-¿es que no me estas escuchando Isabella?, esto es serio y tu pareces tan normal de decirle a tu novio de 3 años que al último momento no te quieres casar con él.

Me levante, y muy brusca le dije: - lo único que quiero es saber quien soy, porque estoy aquí, de donde vengo, porque no recuerdo nada- hice una pausa y me desvanecí en suelo, por lo que el acudió inmediatamente para ayudarme, me miro con tristeza y yo me limite a decirle: y la única persona que por el momento parece saber responder esas preguntas eres tú.

Permanecimos en silencio por más de 2 horas mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar y el se decidió romper el silencio.

-lo siento mucho bella, no quise ser grosero contigo, pero es que todo paso rápido y no lograba creerte, es mejor bajar y hablar-dijo apenado.

Bajamos a eso de las 11:30 am, me llevo hasta el restaurante del hotel, nos sentamos, el ordeno un vaso de agua y yo no pedí nada.

Hasta que tuve el valor de preguntarle:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jacob, Jacob Black.

- y…. ¿donde vivo?-

- forks, tu fuiste por una temporada a vivir con tu padre hace unos años atrás, pero antes en Phoenix, con tu madre y su novio Phil quienes rentaron una casa allí, estando en forks continuaste con tu estudios en la escuela de la reserva en donde yo vivo junto a mi padre, la reserva esta ubicada a unos kilómetros fuera del pueblo. Allí nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos y con el tiempo novios. Un día tomaste la decisión de casarnos, nadie lo sabe, por lo que todos creen que te acompañe unos días a Atlanta a averiguar sobre varias universidades ya que estamos a un año de acabar la preparatoria, en el fondo no te vi convencida de casarnos pero yo accedí ya que estoy muy enamorado de ti, juntos estuvimos ahorrando mucho dinero y yo contribuí con otra gran parte del dinero destinado para lo que sería nuestra boda, pues quería que fuera algo especial- concluyó muy desanimado.

De nuevo me quede en estado de shock, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, ya no era la intriga de saber lo básico como mi nombre y eso, ahora sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que me había impulsado a tomar la decisión de casarme con Jacob. En ese momento sonó el celular de Jacob, el le contestó a alguien, le contó que yo había perdido el conocimiento, muy preocupado mantuvo el resto de la conversación diciendo si, no, tal vez es, a lo mejor, hasta que terminó me dijo que quién había llamado era mi padre Charlie y que habían decidido que lo mejor era regresar de inmediato.

Al momento subimos y me ayudó a empacar no volví a decir una sola palabra hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto y le pregunté en donde estaban mis papeles, todo el resto de camino tanto por avión y por carro transcurrió en silencio. Quise preguntarle muchas cosas pero lo sentía tan distante que me dio miedo el solo hecho de abrir la boca. Después de muchas horas de trayecto llegamos al famoso forks, era de noche mire el reloj del celular que llevaba en el bolso marcaban las 12:00 pm, en un parqueadero nos esperaba un carro patrulla, al principio me sentí acorralada pues antes de bajarme del auto que nos traía, Jacob me había mencionado que Charlie nos esperaba. Corrió, me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó bells, te diste un golpe?, dame una explicación, me siento muy preocupado por ti, ya llame al doctor cullen para que fuera a casa, quiero que te examiné pues hoy no está de servicio en el hospital ¿te sientes bien cariño?

-yo….solo quiero recordar todo- no aguante y empecé a llorar en brazos de mi papá, Jacob se despidió de Charlie y de mí, el le dio las gracias con cierto tono de desconfianza por haberme cuidado durante este tiempo, aunque un poco furioso por no haberme cuidado lo suficientemente bien.


	3. Mi llegada a Forks

Bueno ak dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, no pss espero q les guste y si es asi denle click al botoncito verde...

lamento la demora y grazias por tu review Patzz...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: 2<strong>

**Mi llegada a forks**

**Bella pov**

Luego nos fuimos a casa, me quede dormida durante el trayecto pero me desperté por unos cuantos ruidos que oí al llegar. Salí del auto, Charlie bajó mis maletas y las llevo hasta el porche, cuando visualicé la casa por completo sentí que ya había estado allí, asi que no me sentí tan extraña.

Entramos y en el sofá se encontraban sentados dos hombres, uno daba la impresión de tener 30 o máximo 32 años muy apuesto y el que estaba a su lado era más joven tenía entre 17 y 18 años, me quedé contemplándolo por mucho tiempo ya que daba la impresión de un dios y me fue inevitable mirarlo asombrada, los dos se notaban muy preocupados Charlie los saludó muy agradecido:

-buenas noches doctor cullen, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero es que la avioneta se retrasó y demoraron en encontrar transporte de port angeles aquí.- concluyo estrechando su mano.

- no se preocupe no fue ninguna molestia-respondió el doctor.

-buenas noches Edward- saludo Charlie al joven que acompañaba al doctor, el cual casi nunca despegaba su mirada de mí, me sentía incomoda ya que no lo conocía, o eso era lo que pensaba.

-buenas noches bella- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-buenas noches lamento el inconveniente- respondí apenada.

-bueno bella, ¿podrías acompañarnos al hospital?, ya llamé al supervisor para que dejara la orden y permitir que te atienda yo.

-si- aseguré temerosa

-iremos en el carro patrulla- dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Charlie ¿no quieres que mejor los llevemos y los traigamos de vuelta en el carro de mi padre?- preguntó Edward.

-no gracias, no creo que sea necesario-dije muy segura.

-bueno es mejor darnos prisa es muy tarde y bella necesita dormir, ah y Alice te manda saludos no se si la recuerdes, ella no pudo venir ya que se encuentra de viaje-menciono Carlisle.

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital, Carlisle me examinó y me ordenó unos cuantos exámenes para descartar posibilidades. Aun no me explicaba porque me había sucedido esto, por eso muy intrigada le pregunte a Carlisle:

-¿doctor cree que podre recordar todo?

-bella no lo se, pero existe la posibilidad de que muy pronto recuerdes todo o que esto nunca suceda.-lo último que dijo me dejó fría, ¿acaso me iba a quedar así toda la vida?

Nos dirigimos hacía el estacionamiento despacio, y en silencio muy sorpresivamente Edward me abrazo y me dijo:

-se que te vas a mejorar bella, de lo contrario estaré allí para ayudarte en lo que se te ofrezca, te lo aseguro, es más te lo prometo.

Me sentí morir, no pensé que fuera a ser tan efusivo aun sabiendo que no lo recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo experimente una gran satisfacción ya que el me inspiraba confianza y seguridad, y sobre todo algo más fuerte que era atracción.


End file.
